lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śródziemie Wiki:Uprawnienia – kandydatury/archiwum/2015
LotRPolska * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Chyba LotRPolskę wszyscy znają, ale rzeknę parę słów o nim. LotRPolska jest aktywnym edytorem Śródziemie Wiki od kwietnia 2014 roku. Podczas tego okresu wykonał prawie 1300 edycji, z czego niemal tysiąc to edycje w artykułach. Jako moderator stale pomaga w utrzymywaniu porządku na wiki. Zgłasza swoje pomysły, bierze udział w codziennym życiu na wiki. W zasadzie to wystarczy zobaczyć jego wkład ;).Posiada rozległą wiedzę o świecie Tolkiena. :Nowy administrator z pewnością wspomoże mnie w wypełnianiu obowiązków, nasza wiki prężnie się rozwija, a proces ten może trwać dalej dzięki zawsze dostępnej, zgranej i pomocnej administracji. Proszę Was o wsparcie kandydatury LotRPolski oraz o zadawanie pytań kandydatowi, na które z chęcią postara się Wam odpowiedzieć. :) * Zgoda administratorów: : Pio387 Dyskusja 17:30, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: :LotRPolska (dyskusja) 18:40, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) aż miło poczytać o sobie :). 20px Głosy na tak: # — Pio387 Dyskusja 17:37, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) # KacperP (dyskusja) 19:00, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) # Dixiva (dyskusja) 19:31, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) Chociaż, gdyby nie zaistaniała sytaucja, nie byłbym taki pewien. # Jackmen (dyskusja) 08:15, sty 10, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: : Eee tam, pomęczę Cię. :P Oczekuję odpowiedzi na poniższe pytania: #Administrowanie to dodatkowe obowiązki, których głównym celem jest utrzymywanie porządku na wiki. Miałeś okazję się o tym przekonać już jako moderator, jednakże administrator to większa odpowiedzialność i więcej obowiązków. W których obowiązkach się widzisz? Dlaczego? #Czy na naszej wiki potrzebne są zmiany? Jaki masz pomysł na reformy? Dlaczego akurat wprowadzenie tej zmiany sprawi, że nasza wiki będzie lepsza? #Społeczność jest niezadowolona z Twoich działań jako administrator, coraz częściej słyszysz głosy o odebraniu Tobie uprawnień przez odpowiednią procedurę. Co masz zamiar zrobić w takiej sytuacji? #Powiedzmy że tracisz uprawnienia. Czy to oznacza koniec ze Śródziemie Wiki? #Planujesz dalszy rozwój artykułów? Artykuły z której dziedziny masz zamiar rozwijać? #Jako administrator otrzymasz przywilej wyznaczania członków do administracji Śródziemie Wiki. Czym powinien charakteryzować się użytkownik, który może liczyć na Twoje zaufanie? Liczę na szybką odpowiedź, powodzenia. ;) — Pio387 Dyskusja 11:06, sty 10, 2015 (UTC) Ok, więc zobaczmy co z tym zrobimy :) #Przede wszystkim tak jak zwykle - kontrola edycji i ŚW, ponadto muszę chyba przejąć grafiki dodawane na wiki po odejściu Astora. #Zmiany....hmmm. Tak myślę nad kilkoma drobnymi zmianami m.in. nad dodaniem cytatów i bibliografi. Dodatkowo może rozwinę jakiś projekt z słabo rozwinętymi artykułami. Jakiś konkursik od czasu do czasu nie zaszkodzi :). #Porozmawiać, spytać się co się nie podoba i postarać się to zmienić. #Zależy od kilku spraw, przede wszystkim jednak od tego czy było to sprawiedliwe czy nie (w mojej opinii), Jak tak to zostanę, jak nie to zastanowię się nad odejściem. Będzie to również zależało od tego czy mi się dalej będzie chciało (może zrobię sobie przerwę).... #Tak planuję. Nie mam planów co do konkretnych artykułów, ale zawsze mam w zakładkach kilka słabo rozwinętych artykułów do poprawy. Na pewno coś się będzie działo, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia filmowe. Mam zamiar poprawić również te z kategorii najkrótszych art. na wiki. #Dobrze by było, żeby był: miły dla innych, ugodowy, aktywny, niekofliktowy. Przepraszam za zwłokę. LotRPolska (dyskusja) 17:40, sty 11, 2015 (UTC) Pan Zły * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Pan Zły aktywnie edytuje na Śródziemie Wiki od listopada 2014 roku. Wykonał prawie 2000 edycji i ma spory wkład w dodawaniu plików na naszą wiki. Stale zgłasza problemy występujące na wiki. Często można go spotkać na forum i czacie. :W tej chwili przydałaby się nam dodatkowa osoba w gronie moderatorów, gdyż aktywność moja, LotRPolski i Dixivy jest ostatnio zbyt mała by utrzymać porządek na wiki. Uprawnienia pomogły by Panu Złemu w działaniu na wiki - nie musiałby z każdą prośbą latać do mnie, Dixivy czy LotRPolski, a mógłby sam dzięki swoim uprawnieniom rozwiązać problem na wiki. * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 12:11, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) : —LotRPolska (dyskusja) 12:39, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: Pan Zły (dyskusja) 12:20, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) : 20px Głosy na tak: # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 13:20, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) # KacperP (dyskusja) 12:58, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) # Dixiva (dyskusja) 13:47, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) Za! Duża aktywność i zaangażowanie. Mam nadzieję, że skorzystasz z nich ;) # Jackmen (dyskusja) 15:59, kwi 8, 2015 (UTC) # --Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 18:53, kwi 10, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Miejsce na dyskusję Maras99 * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: :Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: :Maras99 edytuje na naszej wiki od grudnia 2013 roku. Wykonał u nas ponad tysiąc edycji, posiada bogaty wkład w przestrzeń główną. Twórca map świata Tolkiena. Często widywany na naszym czacie, udziela się też na forum, gdzie zgłasza swoje pomysły i wyraża opinię. Pomaga w utrzymaniu porządku na wiki. Posiada sporą wiedzę tolkienowską. Zna też nieco CSS, także może nam pomóc jeżeli chodzi o wygląd naszej wiki. :Nowy administrator z pewnością pomoże w utrzymaniu porządku na naszej wiki, zastąpiłby nam LotRPolskę. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury. :) W razie pytań, dajcie znać w dyskusji. * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 16:17, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Maras99 (dyskusja) 16:23, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: #Jak najbardziej za Pan Zły (dyskusja) 16:32, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) #Astor1914 16:37, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) #Dixiva (dyskusja) 16:58, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) #Jackmen (dyskusja) 15:52, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) #— ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:07, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) #Fan1aragorna100 16:52, maj 5, 2015 (UTC) #Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 17:47, maj 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Jak najbardziej przeciw KacperP (dyskusja) 17:46, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 17:01, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 17:50, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) # Thorondor, The lord of eagles (dyskusja) 19:28, maj 5, 2015 (UTC) # Patryk0901 (dyskusja) 19:19, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: Maras99! Liczę na to, iż odpowiesz na kilka pytań. (Pozwoliłem sobie skopiować większosć z tych pytań, które Pio zadał użytkownikowi LotrPolska, gdy ten ubiegał się o funkcję administratora) # Czy na naszej wiki potrzebne są zmiany? Jaki masz pomysł na reformy? Dlaczego akurat wprowadzenie tej zmiany sprawi, że nasza wiki będzie lepsza? # Społeczność jest niezadowolona z Twoich działań jako administrator, coraz częściej słyszysz głosy o odebraniu Tobie uprawnień przez odpowiednią procedurę. Co masz zamiar zrobić w takiej sytuacji? # Powiedzmy że tracisz uprawnienia. Czy to oznacza koniec ze Śródziemie Wiki? # Planujesz dalszy rozwój artykułów? Artykuły z której dziedziny masz zamiar rozwijać? # Czym powinien charakteryzować się użytkownik, który może liczyć na Twoje zaufanie? # Jakie cechy powinien posiadać administrator? Czy uważasz, że się sprawdzisz? Szczególny nacisk kładę na pytanie nr 1, proszę o wyczerpujące odpowiedzi :) KacperP (dyskusja) 18:19, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) # Oczywiście, że zmiany są potrzebne, jak wszędzie. Priorytetem powinno być według mnie wprowadzenie jednolitej struktury artykułów o podobnej tematyce, takich szablonów. Przykładowo charakterystyczny układ w stronach o bitwach, postaciach czy miejsach. Uważam, że to zmiana najbardziej istotna, gdyż dzięki niej artykuły będą wyglądały jednolicie, jakby spod 'pióra' jednej osoby i miałyby charakter encyklopedyczny, a myślę, że do tego trzeba dążyć. Tworzenie artów na zasadzie 'każdy robi jak uważa' prowadzi tylko do bałaganu, chaosu, który tworzy znaczące podziały jakościowe między artami, a to odstrasza potencjalnych gości. Potem oczywiście zabrałbym się do zorganizowanej edycji artów, począwszy od tych najważniejszych (najczęściej odwiedzanych). Szczęście ten proces już się zaczął, szkoda tylko że przed ustaleniem szablonów, o których wspomniałem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc uważam, że trzeba zabrać się za rzeczy, które stanowią pierwszy kontakt dla gościa. Dlatego też nie można zapomnieć o oprawie graficznej (mój projekt został porzucony, ale po wypełnieniu wcześniejszych punktów mam zamiar do niego wrócić). # Najpierw starałbym się nawiązać dialog, dowiedzieć się co nie pasuje użytkownikom i drogą dyskusji próbować dany konfikt rozwiązać. Dalsze postępowanie zależy od rodzaju sytuacji. Gdyby sprzeciw obejmował znaczną część userów, a ja nie potrafiłbym nic na to niezadowolenie poradzić, to prawdopodbnie zrzekł bym się uprawnień, ale to tylko w osteteczności. Gdybym zauważył jednak, że za wszystkim stoi jeden użytkownik podburzający innych i pałający nieznanego pochodzenia i nieuzasadnioną nienawiścią, to myślę, że po ustaleniu tego w gronie administratorów, skończyło by się banem. Może wam wydawać się to za ostre i niedemokratyczne podejście. Przypominam jednak, że administrator posiada uprawnienia, które stwiają go wyżej od innych userów i w konkretnych przypadkach, musi działać wg własnego rozsądku i słuszności. Nie da się wszystkuiego załatwiać demokratycznie, w takim układzie pozycja administratora nie istnieje. Po to jest, by mieć nieco większą władzę od innych. # Hmmm... trudno powiedzieć. Chyba nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć teraz na to pytanie, jednak w tym momencie nie wyobrażam sobie opuszczenia tej witryny, zbyt długo czasu już jestem tu aktywnym użytkownikiem i dałem się 'wciągnąć', więc myślę, że trudno by mi było tak z dnia na dzień odejść. Jednak nigdy nic nie wiadomo. # Oczywiście, że planuję. Mam dosyć dobrze przygotowane zaplecze do edytowania artykułów związanych z Hobbitem i Władcą Pierścieni. Od razu mówię, że minie sporo czasu zanim zabiorę się za inne dzieła Tolkiena, gdyż z samych dwóch wspomnianych książek jest potencjał na edycje co najmniej na okre połowy roku, może i nawet więcej. Jeżeli ten zakres zostanie w mojej opinii dostatecznie dobrze rozbudowany, to zajmę się za kolejne źródła informacji. # Na pewno taki użytownik musiałby dowieść, że na nie zasługuje, myślę, że nawet niewielkim czynem. Jestem człowiekiem, który nie jest naiwny, ale raczej stara się budować wokół siebie pozytywną atmosferę, chyba że dany użytkownik nie odwdzięcza mi się tym samym. wtedy może być różnie. Patrząc konkretnie przez pryzmat wiki, musiałaby być to osoba przeprowadzająca w mojej opini wysokiej jakości edycje oraz aktywna. Dobrze by było, gdyby także zaglądała na czat i nawiązywała kontakt z innym userami. # Gdybym tak nie uważał, to nie byłoby tej kandydatury. Trochę dziwne pytanie. Co do cech to przede wszystkim zdolności przywódcze, umiejętność wyciągnięcia odpowiednich wniosków z dyskusji, gdy użytkownicy są niezdecydowani lub nie chcą zabierać głosu starać się podejmować odpowiednie dla ogółu decyzje. No i na pewno poświęcenie sporej ilości czasu na życie wiki oraz regularne edytowanie na wysokim poziomie, żeby było widać od razu, że edytorem danego arta był admin. W sumie to dziękuję Ci za zadanie tych pytań, gdyż odpowiedź na nie powinna być standardową procedurą dla kandydata na dowolne stanowisko, dające jakąkolwiek większą władzę, by użytkownicy mniej znający danego usera mogli się nieco o nim dowiedzieć i na tej podstawie obrać stanowisko. Chyba każdy się ze mną zgodzi. PS: Podpisuję się pod pytaniem Pia, gdyż uważam, że głosy na nie powinny być uzasadniane. W mojej opinii głos 'Nie, bo nie' nie jest nic warty. A tak moglibyśmy spróbować dojść do konsensusu. Maras99 (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) : Czyżby pytania okazały się trudne? Oczekuję odpowiedzi przed końcem głosowania, jeśli masz w ogóle zamiar odpisać, bo do niczego Cię zmusić nie mogę. KacperP (dyskusja) 19:27, maj 6, 2015 (UTC) : Przepraszam, że musiałeś tak długo (?) czekać, jednak miałem inne obowiązki na głowie ostatnimi czasy. Kacper, Lord of the galaxy, Północny Haradrim, Thorondor i Patryk — dlaczego jesteście przeciw kandydaturze Marasa na administratora? — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 13:45, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) : Czyżby pytanie okazało sie dla was za trudne? Oczekujemy odpowiedzi przed końcem głosowania, jeśli macie w ogóle zamiar odpisać, bo do niczego Was zmusić nie możemy. Dixiva (dyskusja) 15:33, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Tego typu ironia, nie jest tu ani potrzebna ani właściwa, drogi Dixivo, wróć, drodzy zwolennicy kandydatury Marasa (piszesz w liczbie mnogiej, jednak chyba bez wiedzy i zgody wszystkich innych głosujących). Zauważ, że "Wy" czekacie na odpowiedź cztery godziny, a ja trzy dni. Maras nie powinien zostać administratorem, gdyż ktoś pełniący tak ważną funkcję powinien między innymi: *Odznaczać się dużą wiedzą tolkienowską *Być życzliwym *Być otwartym na niekiedy odmienne zdanie innych *Być aktywnym czego niestety Maras nie spełnia mimo swoich wszystkich zalet :( — KacperP (dyskusja) 16:10, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o mnie zagłosowałem przeciwko Marasowi z powodu ignorowania odmiennych opinii i negatywnego stosunku do innych, mniej doświadczonych użytkowników, a więc z dwóch powodów, które wcześniej wymienił już Kacper. Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 16:41, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) A więc Kacprze: *Nie uważam, by moja wiedza tolkienowska była zbyt mała, ba, jest to dla mnie krzywdząca uwaga. Nie boję się przyznać, że na temat Dawnych Dni czy Drugiej Ery moja wiedza jest mała, jednak postanowiłem się póki co skupić na Trzeciej Erze i doprowadzić arty dotyczące tego okresu do perfekcji. Nie wiem, nie odpowiada Ci jakość moich publikacji? Ja nieskromnie uważam, że są one może nawet najlepszej jakości na wiki. To, że skupiam się na WP i Hobbicie nie oznacza, że nie mogę nic tej stronie dać. Zresztą zamierzam w przyszłości oczywiście poszerzać horyzonty sowjej wiedzy na temat świata Tolkiena. *Fakt, moje początki tutaj były ciężkie. Z perspektywy czasu potrafię się przyznać do błędów, jakie kiedyś popełniałem, mimo że wtedy się ich wypierałem. Uważam jednak, że od kilku ładnych miesięcy roztaczam niemal nienaganną atmosferę wokół siebie. Nie szukam konfliktu. Dla każdego staram się być miły. Przypomnę Kacprze, że to Ty zacząłeś mnie ostatnio atakować z niewiadomo jakiej przyczyny, a taką już mam naturę, że na takie attaki nie umiem patrzeć bezczynnie i często coś samo się ciśnie na usta. Także najpierw zachęcam Ciebie do przemyślenia swojego postępowania. Ja nawet teraz jestem w stanie 'podać ci dłoń' na zgodę, jeżeli Ty także jesteś w stanie to zrobić. *Jestem uparty, mocno trzymam się swojego zdania i nie lubię go zmieniać – to wszystko prawda. Nie zgodzę się jednak, że nie potrafię przyjąć krytyki i nie zgadzam się ze zdaniem innych. Potrafię uszanować to, że ktoś ma odmienną opinię w danej materii ode mnie. Nie przypominam sobie też, żeby kiedykolwiek był z tym problem. Pamięć może mnie jednak mylić, więc byłbym wdzięczny gdbyś mi wytknął jakąś konkretną sytuację, jeżeli wg ciebie miała miejsce. *Ehh.. tu muszę się z Tobą zgodzić. Zbyt często siedzę na czasie, mogąc w tym czasie edytować. Pełna zgoda. Z drugiej strony myślę, jednak że wpierw powinno się patrzeć na jakość artykułów a nich ilość (wedle znanego powiedzienia "Liczy się jakość, a nie ilość"). Nie będę się jednak tutaj wypierał. Jedyne co, to mogę obiecać, że będę bardziej aktywny w edycji, inna sprawa, że często różnorakie inne sprawy mi to uniemożliwiają, jednak w związku z możliwym objęciem nowej funkcji, postaram się znaleźć czas. Masz może jakieś konktetne propozycje ile artów powinienem robić, nie wiem, na tydzień? dzień? Lordzie of the galaxy, nie zgadzam się z Twoimi zarzutami, więcej znajdziesz w odpowiedzi do Kacpra. Dodatkowo prosiłbym o podanie jakiś konkretnych sytuacji. Szanuję zdanie każdego. Maras99 (dyskusja) 18:14, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) :A więc Marasie: :Wyczepujące obie odpowiedzi ;) :A co do tej drugiej: *Twoja wiedza o treści (a szczególnie nazwach miejscowych) WP jest jak przypuszczam większa od mojej, jednakże wiedza administratora powinna być dużo bardziej wszechstronna, powinien on umieć odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie ipków :D i mieć coś do powiedzenia w każdym temacie, a przede wszystkim kontrolować edycje innych (nikt przecież nie chce tutaj wymysłów wyssanych z palca i niepotwierdzonych żadnymi wiarygodnymi źródłami). *Nie wiem jaki byłeś kiedyś, wiem jaki jesteś od kilku ładnych miesięcy, bo tyle tu już siedzę i jakoś nie kojarzę nienagannej atmosfery wokół Ciebie. Kiedy zacząłem Cię atakować? *Jako przykład mogę podać cały artykuł o WP, do którego uważasz chyba, że masz wyłączność, sprawę Amon Lanc/Dol Guldur oraz wyspy Elleny. *Nie mam propozycji. — KacperP (dyskusja) 19:14, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Kacprze: *Nie widzę w tym problemu. Nie jestem tutaj jedynym administratorem, a poprawić drugego może każdy user. To nie jest jakaś wyłączność dla admina. Poza tym jeżeli ktoś będzie miał jakieś konkretne pytanie związene z uniwersum Tolkiena, to mu na nie odpowiem, możesz być o to spokojny. Jeżeli nie wiem czegoś teraz, to nie znaczy że nie będę wiedział tego za chwilę. Po prostu uważam, że narazie taka wiedza nie jest mi potrzebna. Jeżeli jednak będzie potrzebna komuś, to jestem gotowy specjalnie dla tego kogoś ją nabyć. *Nadal nie podałeś żadnego przykładu sytuacji. Aż prosi się o stwierdzenie, że argument ten jest wyssany z palca. Od czasu Twojej krótkiej kariery na wiki nie popopadłem z nikim w konflikt i nagle jest problem z Tobą. Dziwna sprawa, co? Kiedy zacząłeś mnie atakować? Było już coś wcześniej chyba, ale nic ponownego. Ostatnio na czacie rzuciłeś jednak jakiś pokpiewający tekst, niestety nie mogę rzucić dokładnego cytatu, bo nie pamiętam, jednak jest sporo osób, które mogą to potwierdzić. Od tego czasu odczuwam pałającą od Ciebie (wg mnie nieuzasadnioną) nienawiść, która, mam wrażenie, także przelała się na to głosowanie. *Owszem, nie chcę, żeby ktoś mi babrał w arcie o WP, bo postanowiłem go napisać samemu od początku do końca. Jeśli jednak masz jakiś problem z tym, co jest w nim napisane, to dlaczego mnie o tym nie poinformowałeś? Jeżeli podasz jakieś sensowne propozycje, to nie ma problemu, pozmienia się. Co do reszty, to tylko podałem swój punkt widzenia i również jestem otwarty na dialog. W sumie w tej sprawie dobrze by było jakąś dyskusję zawiązać i zdecydować jakąś postawę przyjmujemy. *Jeżeli nie masz propozycji to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak obiecać, że każdego dnia zobaczysz choćby jedną edycję mojego autorstwa. No chyba że naprawdę nie znajdę czasu, ale w takim wypadku się usprawiedliwię i postaram się, by sytuacja takowa nie była częsta. Maras99 (dyskusja) 19:47, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) Marasie: *Mamy więc odmienne zdania na temat pracy administratora. *Zauważ, że Ty też nie podałeś przykładu. Jeśli ktoś może potwiedzić moje pokpiewające teksty, niech potwierdza teraz albo zamilknie na wieki. Czy ten pokpiewający tekt, to było ironiczne 'łał', gdy oświadczyłeś, iż tłumaczenia slów elfickich w Parma Eldalambenor pochodzą od J.R.R. Tolkiena? *Taka moja propozycja: http://pl.lotr.wikia.com/index.php?title=W%C5%82adca_Pier%C5%9Bcieni&diff=43463&oldid=43462 + jeszcze inne poprawki. *Nic nie obiecuj, bo nawet Superman nie przewidzi co będzie robił dnia następnego i jednorazowe braki aktywności są jak najbardziej normalne.KacperP (dyskusja) 21:36, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) No to jedziemy od nowa, choć nie wiem jaki to ma w ogóle sens: *Wygląda na to, że tak. Jednak Twojego punktu widzenia nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, wydaje się być nieuzasadniony. *Heh, a na co miałem podać przykład? (lol) To Ty miałeś się wybronić ze swojego arguementu i wyszło ci to raczej marnie. Tak, to był ten tekst, który przytoczyłeś, tylko na tym się nie skończyło, pewnie wyleciało z głowy co było dalej? Tia... Spytałem bowiem czy sobie ze mnie kpisz, a Ty odpowiedziałeś, że tak. Jak inaczej miałem to odebrać, jak nie wrogie nastawienie? I ty jeszcze śmiesz oskarżać mnie o takie zachowania, samemu je reprezentując. Dla mnie żenada. *Patrzę sobie teraz na tę Twoją edycję i część zmian faktycznie zasługuje na wprowadzenie. Przepraszm, że je wszystkie pominąłem. Nie wiem co mnie do tego skłoniło. Tak więc wprowadzę to, co wg mnie zasługuje na zmianę i potem ewentualnie zaproponujesz nowe edycje. Może być? *Jeżeli obiecałem, to znaczy, że się z tego wywiążę. Możesz trzymać mnie za słowo. Dodatkowo zaznaczyłem, że z ew. uchybień się usprawiedliwię i nie będzie to częste. Naprawdę nie wiem co tu jest do komentowania. Maras99 (dyskusja) 12:47, maj 9, 2015 (UTC) Dixiva * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Dixiva jest znanym już tutaj użytkownikiem, związanym z naszą stroną od kwietnia zeszłego roku. Dixiva wykonał 706 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wiki. Jako moderator, pomaga mi w moich obowiązkach jako administrator. Danie mu dodatkowych uprawnień na pewno dałoby mu swobodę działania na Śródziemie Wiki, a przy okazji uzupełniłoby to braki po LotRPolsce. Liczę na poparcie kandydatury Dixivy na administratora Śródziemie Wiki. * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:48, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Jak najbardziej za Pan Zły (dyskusja) 18:52, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) # Za Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 12:58, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 19:25, cze 8, 2015 (UTC) : Zdecydowanie popieram tą kandydaturę bo naszemu adminowi potrzeba pomagiera :P Radagast Ogórek 20:21, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) Brak wymaganych 10 edycji w przestrzeni głównej w ostatnich 14 dniach przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 21:28, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) : Zdecydowanie popieram tę kandydaturę, bo naszemu adminowi potrzeba pomagiera (albo dwóch) Do Pio387: Nabiłem tyle edycji ile trzeba do głosowania. Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek Wykreślam z tego samego powodu co podany powyżej – edycje miały zostać wykonane przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 20:44, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Po ostatnim glosowaniu powiedziełem, że nie zaglosuje na 'tak', gdy kandydatem nie będzie kandydatka, więc o ile nic się u Ciebie nie zmieniło startujesz z przegranej pozycji. Co wiecej prawa administratora niosą za sobą dużą odpowiedzialność. Musiałbyś mnie przekonać, że dasz sobie z tym radę. Do tego nie wystarczy kilka zdań od siebie, musisz zrobić coś większego. Proponuje abyś na profilówkę wstawił sobie Justina Biebera, lub dokonał czegoś równie odważnego. — Astor :::Nie jestem szaleńcem, nie wstawię sobie JB na profilowe, nawet kosztem uprawnień ;) I nadal jestem mężczyzną (tak, tu się nadal nic nie zmieniło). Nie wiem co mogę zrobić, aby cię przekonać poza tym, ale postaram się cos napisać/wymyślić. Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) :Więc tak, ykhm, wychodzi na to, że nie mam uprawnień do głosowania xD Wiedz jednak, że popieram twoją kandydaturę Dixivo! :) Maras99 (dyskusja) 21:55, cze 6, 2015 (UTC) :Dzięki :D Dixiva (dyskusja) 10:29, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) Jeśli Pio387 nie raczy zaliczyć mojego głosu to pamiętaj że ty i PZ macie moje poparcie, a nestępnym razem to proszę mnie powiadomić o głosowaniu ::Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 12:19, cze 9, 2015 (UTC) Pan Zły * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Pan Zły edytuje Śródziemie Wiki od listopada 2014. Wykonał 2441 z czego 1378 w artykułach. Często można go spotkać na forum, gdzie pomaga przy porządkach z nim i czacie. Od niedawna przewodniczący projektu IuŚW. Uzupełnia naszą wiki o nowe pliki. :Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. ;) Dwóch nowych administratorów byłoby naprawdę przydatnych, gdyby dla przykładu jeden z nich stałby się nieaktywny z pewnego powodu, Pan Zły byłby do dyspozycji. :) Ponadto, z prawami administratora zyska większą swobodę działania na wiki niż jako moderator. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:20, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Pan Zły (dyskusja) 14:23, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 17:55, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Jak najbardziej zasługujesz :D Powodzenia w administrowaniu! Dixiva (dyskusja) 18:10, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 19:24, cze 8, 2015 (UTC) :Nooo..., Pio387, masz coraz więcej konkurentów w przyszłym głosowaniu na headadmina Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 19:21, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) Wykreślam z tego samego powodu co podany powyżej – edycje miały zostać wykonane przed głosowaniem. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 20:51, cze 7, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: Nawet trzy głowy, bo dwa łebki to dojdą Radagast Ogórek Nie moge głosować, ale wiedz PZ, że jestem jak najbardziej za! Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 12:00, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) Lord of the galaxy * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: : Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: : Lord of the galaxy jest użytkownikiem na Wiki od października 2014 roku. Obecnie jest członkiem projektu IuŚW i posiada spore doświadczenie w pisaniu artykułów. Można go spotkać na czacie. Jego wkład i zaangażowanie w rozwój Śródziemie Wiki stale się powiększa. Nadanie mu uprawnień moderatora pozwoli Lordowi na posiadanie większej swobody w rozwoju wiki i możliwość wykonywania pewnych operacji na własną rękę. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury! :) * Zgoda administratorów: : — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:28, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Lord of the galaxy (dyskusja) 18:35, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Pan Zły (dyskusja) 18:38, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) # Dixiva (dyskusja) 19:19, cze 10, 2015 (UTC) Im więcej tym lepiej ;) 20px Głosy na nie: # Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 12:28, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) # Bez obrazy, ale 143 edycje to każdy głupi zrobi (to wychodzi 0.53 edycji dziennie więc ciut mało), a nawet pospolity użytkownik jak np. ja to ma więcej edycji ( dla przykładu mam 2.22 edycji na dzień czyli prawie pięć razy więcej od LotG) a taki użytkownik ze śmietanki towarzyskiej naszej wiki np. Pan Zły to ma 10.2 edycji w jeden dzień więc aż dwadzieścia razy więcej od LotG, a poza tym dostał uprawnienia moderatora dopiero gdy miał 1900 edycji (może więcej, może mniej). 1750 edycji różnicy? To za dużo. Niedługo nawet tacy użytkownicy będą administratorami. Wybaczcie za stratę czasu i proszę o uszanowanie zmiany decyzji. Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 12:28, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Zagłosowałem na nie. Czy 143 edycje, to nie za mało? I to od października zeszłego roku, co świadczy o małej aktywności na wiki. Moderator powinien mieć trochę więcej wkładu. Pozdrawiam, Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 12:28, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) :Podpisuję się, niestety nie mogę oddać głosu. Maras99 (dyskusja) 18:38, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) :Wiem że nie mogę na razie głosować, ale popieram pytanie PB.Czy 143 edycje w 8 miesięcy to nie za mało? :Z poważaniem Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 13:56, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) : Ja też się nad tym zastanawiałem. Na przykład KacperP zanim odszedł z naszej wiki miał 1200 edycji z hakiem i nie miał żadnych uprawnień, a tu 143 edycje i już się moderatora zachciewa. Pio387 w dyskusji nr dwadzieścia jeden tysięcy cośtam sam napisał że jeśli zachodzi potrzeba administratorzy nominują "Odpowiedniego" kandydata i przeprowadzają głosowanie. Ta sytuacja jest szczerze nielogiczna i dlatego zmieniam swój głos. Ciebie kandydacie na moderatora proszę o uszanowanie mojej decyzji i usunięcie z mojej tablicy wątku z podziękowaniem. :Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 18:25, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) :::RO nie zmieniłeś głosu, więc wychodzi na to, że nadal popierasz kandydaturę LotG. Aby uniknąć dwuznaczności proszę cię o przeniesienie swojego głosu do rubryki Głosy na nie. :::P.S. Jak już mówiłem, edycje nie są wyznacznikiem wkładu. Dixiva (dyskusja) 20:44, cze 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ciekawi mnie, co w takim razie jest tym wyznaczniikiem. Pallando Błękitny (dyskusja) 14:03, cze 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::PB: aktywność na czacie i na forum, wkład w życie Wiki, jakść edycji, ogólna sylwetka kandydata (czy jest miły itp.) itd. Dixiva (dyskusja) 15:32, cze 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Oj, rzeczywiście Radagast Ogórek 12:27, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) :: RO napisał: Na przykład KacperP zanim odszedł z naszej wiki miał 1200 edycji z hakiem i nie miał żadnych uprawnień, a tu 143 edycje i już się moderatora zachciewa ::: To dlatego, że nie jestem miły KacperP (dyskusja) 17:05, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: RO: Widzę, że nauczyłeś się sarkazmu. Wiedz tylko, że nie sprzeczałem sie z Tobą, żeby bronić LotG albo żeby Cię wkurzyć. Chciałem tylko abyś pomyślał o tym, że nie tylko edycje się liczą. Ty w tym czasie policzyłeś jaką kto ma średnią. Każdy może mieć własne zdanie na ten temat, więc nie nakłaniam Cię do zmiany opinii, tylko do dogłębniejszego zastanownienia się nad tą sprawą, Pamiętaj, że to Pio (narazie) decyduje o tym, kto może mieć szansę zostania moderatrem/administratorem, bez jego zgody nic nie wskórasz. Dixiva (dyskusja) 19:41, cze 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: Heh, sarkazm to mi w żyłach płynie (jak raz się na polskim odezwę to nauczycielka się nie odzywa aż do wakacji... :::::::: Z poważaniem Radagast Ogórek 15:15, cze 17, 2015 (UTC) Pallando158 * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: :Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: :Ta nominacja niespodzianką nie jest i chyba każdy tu kojarzy Pallando158. Pallando aktywnie edytuje naszą Wiki od kwietnia tego roku. Od tego czasu wykonał aż 842 edycji w przestrzeni głównej, a także aktywnie uczestniczył w dyskusjach na forum. Jest również członkiem projektu Inicjatywy ulepszania Śródziemie Wiki.Po odejściu Dixivy z grona administratorów, w gronie tym są braki - obecnie mamy jednego administratora i jednego biurokratę. Dodatkowa para rąk do pomocy na pewno byłaby na rękę wiki. Poprzez jego stałe wnoszenie wkładu w wiki, Pallando nabrał sporego doświadczenia, dzięki czemu jest w stanie udzielić pomocy związanej z funkcjonowaniem na wiki. Patrząc na dotychczasowy wkład Pallando, z pewnością dla większej swobody wnoszenia przez niego wkładu w wiki powinny być mu nadane prawa moderatora. Ponadto, nadanie mu uprawnień oznaczałoby dodatkową parę rąk do pomocy obecnej administracji wiki * Zgoda administratorów: : Pan Zły (dyskusja) 18:49, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: : Pallando158 (dyskusja) 20:16, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 18:50, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) – zdecydowanie. Na stanowisko moderatora Pallando nadaje się idealnie. # Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 19:09, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) no nareszcie ;) # Astor1914 # DeDe18 (dyskusja) 16:01, wrz 26, 2015 (UTC) jestem za! Pal nadaje się idealnie. 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Popieram kandydaturę Pala, wiele dobrego ostatnio zrobił - :: KacperP (dyskusja) 19:09, wrz 25, 2015 (UTC) Północny Haradrim * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: :Moderator * Sylwetka kandydata: :Północny Haradrim edytuje Śródziemie Wiki od marca tego roku. W sumie od tego czasu wykonał aż 952 edycje w przestrzeni głównej. Jest również członkiem projektu Inicjatywy ulepszania Śródziemie Wiki. Zaprojektował także kilka szablonów, m.in. drzew genealogicznych. Nadanie uprawnień Północnemu Haradrimowi pozwoliłoby mu swobodniej działać na Wiki, a także wesprzeć obecną administrację swoim zaangażowaniem i nabytym doświadczeniem. Liczę na poparcie jego kandydatury ;) : * Zgoda administratorów: : Pan Zły (dyskusja) 13:12, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: :Północny Haradrim (dyskusja) 13:53, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Pallando158 (dyskusja) 13:24, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) zdecydowanie :) # — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:11, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) – nie mam problemów z Północnym Haradrimem, operuje sporą wiedzą ze świata Tolkiena, a jego wiedza jest bardzo szeroka. # Astor1914 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Gdybym mógł głosować, byłbym za :P :::::::: z poważaniem KacperP (dyskusja) 19:22, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Maras99 (dyskusja) 19:35, paź 4, 2015 (UTC) Astor1914 * Funkcja o którą kandydat się ubiega: :Administrator * Sylwetka kandydata: :Astora chyba wszyscy znają, ale warto rzec pare słów na jego temat. :Astor1914 pełni funkcję biurokraty Śródziemie Wiki od sierpnia 2015 roku. Miał duży wpływ na rozwój naszego fanpage'a na Facebooku. Był również inicjatorem wielu projektów na Wiki, m.in. Artykułu Miesiąca, Grafiki Miesiąca i Projektu Hobbit. W swoich zasobach posiada ponad 5000 edycji. Nadanie Astorowi uprawnień administratora rozszerzyłoby jego uprawnienia i pomogłoby obecnemu administratorowi Panu Złemu w wypełnianiu jego obowiązków. ;) * Zgoda administratorów: : Pan Zły (dyskusja) 20:04, gru 1, 2015 (UTC) * Zgoda kandydata: :Astor1914 20:16, gru 1, 2015 (UTC) 20pxGłosy na tak # Pallando158 (dyskusja) 20:44, gru 1, 2015 (UTC) # DeDe18 (dyskusja) 14:07, gru 2, 2015 (UTC) # KacperP (dyskusja) 18:26, gru 2, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :Zgodziłem się na to, ponieważ poprosił mnie Pan Zły, żeby mu trochę bardziej pomóc, nic więcej. Wątpię, żeby nadanie mi praw administratora zrewolucjonizowało Śródziemie Wiki. Chyba tyle mam do powiedzenia. - Astor1914 :No coż, zagłosowałbym na tak, ale te edycje mówią same za siebie :( - Radagast Ogórek